


Rage

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "That’s the only way to get him back every time."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rabbia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948600) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



Last time she has seen his eyes, they seemed to be filled with an incomprehensible rebuke.

"You are a kind of larva that devours me" he said, appearing in the ruins of the jungle of Yavin 4. "Do you know how much I am cursing the day I met you?"

Of course she knows. She knows it very well.

That’s why she continues to ignore him as she prepares for the battle to come. The one where they’ll fight each other again.

She doesn’t have time for small talk, not after what happened on Crait.

She just would like to say to him, "You’re an idiot, Ben Solo!" but she doesn’t see why she should waste her breath.

He offered her his hand and she rejected him. Because he’s an idiot, yes. And he never understood anything about her.

If she had accepted, he would never have looked at her the same way again. So she prefers to go on like this. By totally hating him, pretending to forget him.

Because she knows that’s what he wants. That’s the only way to get him back every time. Ignore him, be silent, remind him with a glance that it’s all over, that they’re on the outs and that, after killing him, she'll keep his lightsaber as a trophy.

She likes to feel his furious eyes upon her as he waits for a nod from her. She likes to hear him vanish, carrying his grudge. She likes the awareness that he will come back, again and again. 

Giving her the only way she can continue to love him.


End file.
